Regret of the past
by guy nuber 9999999999
Summary: NO SPOILERS
1. A past of regret

A past of regret

As the group sat down in Odds room Ulrich said "Odd how come your hair looks like a hair due from Dragon Ball Z?" "Dragon Ball Z?" Odd asked. "You haven't seen it, it's the show about Goku, his friends, and family fighting for peace" Ulrich stated and then Odd opened his eyes wide then got up and ran away. **There is a show that shows my dad and friends life, I never knew.**

Flashback

"Kamehameha!" yelled my dad as I was thinking about if we lose. "YOU CANT WIN!" Broly screamed as the orb was getting close. Then I stopped and quickly flew away before we were hit. As Earth blew up something hit Broly and he died. As I flew I was a super sayian. I landed on a planet with humans and was adopted. I grew some purple hair and enrolled here and never stopped being super sayian.

End flashback

**They all died, my friends, my family, all of them dead probably because of me.**

On the planet Odd lived

"three years since earth blew up and I wished it back and the people with the dragon balls, three years since Broly died and since kakorots son disappeared" Vegeta said. "I know and yet I still feel bad for Goku and Chi" said Piccolo. "I wish we could find him" said Krillen. "I know I still miss him" said Yamcha.

Back with Odd

As tears ran down his face he sat there thinking.


	2. a new secret keeper

That night he snuck out into the football field not knowing Yumi was following. When he got there he looked around then he turned back to normal leaving his super sayian form. "Man I wonder" *crack*he turned around to see Yumi watching "why didn't you tell us Od…" "My real name is Goten and I'm not from this planet" Goten said. Yumi thought **were did I hear that na…** "I heard that name in Dragon ball Z" she said "Huh, that show shows my family, friends, and my life until Broly, I didn't kill him I thought and wasn't paying attention then he yelled we couldn't win and as I was about to get killed by him I flew away and landed here on this planet, I was adopted and now I'm here so technically I'm alien." Yumi shocked said "you're an ali" *screaming from Odd* he turned into super sayian again. Then he left to bed as Yumi was still shocked. **He is an alien and an adopted child **she thought then went to bed.

On the Earth Goten lived

"did anyone fell that" said Vegeta. "Fell what" they said. "That huge energy spick from space a power I have felt before." He said. **That's strange maybe it is just me but maybe, no it can't be Goten **he thought as he was still feeling the energy. After it was gone Goku came and said "Who made that energy." "they don't know but I felt it too, maybe it's a new enemy" he said. **A new enemy maybe but what if it is Goten, no I think I'll see if it happens again though **Goku thought.

Goten thought **I hope Yumi doesn't say and I also hope no one else saw.** As he fell asleep he woke up to see Yumi and whisper "I won't tell but why did you keep that a secret" and he whispered "I wanted a new peaceful life and I also regret my past." Yumi stared at him for a moment and left.


	3. a worried couple

"It's been three years but me and chi still miss Goten, I still wonder if that huge energy spike was his, but if it wasn't something could have happened if I looked, do you think it was Goten making the energy spike?" Goku said. They said probably not. As chi was making dinner she cried and said "I miss our baby Goten where could he have gone, I wish the dragon balls would work but he said the wish could not be granted." Goku hugged Chi and said "I know but we need to forget."

With Odd in the cafeteria

Yumi asked if she could see Odd by the bench. Odd said yes and thought **I wonder if it is about last night?** "why can't we tell them there our friends, and we don't keep secrets." Yumi said "because, I ran away from my past that I regret and I don't want people to know about it." Yumi sighed and said ok then they went back to the cafeteria. **Goten are you alive? Goten can you hear me? GOTEN…GOTENNNN? **Odd put his hand to his head and Jeremy asked "are you ok Odd… Odd…ODD." "huh what, oh yeah I'm fine." "Are you sure" and Odd said yes and finished eating. He went to his dorm and whisper "Was that my dad Is he alive, is he ok?"


	4. memorys of home

When Odd left he got five bags of food from a restaurant he sat down at the park where no one usually went then got the food out and Yumi was watching Goten not knowing ate all of the food in a few minutes and said "I can't remember the last time I ate that much.' And not able to control herself said "OMG YOU JUST ATE ALL OF THAT!" Odd stared at her and said "two things, one where I come from and what I am back where I lived I had to eat that much and two STOP SPYING ON ME!" He yelled.

"I wonder if we will see Goten again and still Goku misses him" said Yamcha "I know but I don't think we will see him ag_" cut off by Goku sadly saying "I tried to talk to Goten with transmitting thoughts to him but no response." To bad said the others.

**I wonder if my family and friends still remember me. I miss them but this is my home. Goten are you there? Goten are you ok? Goten….GOTEN! **Odd whispered mom? **What are with these voices in my head and why does it sound like my parents. I wonder if Yumi is spying on me again.** Huh he said and then ran off to where no one was and no one was watching then he flew to the moon and thought about his home, family, friends, and planet. As tears fell from his eyes he went back to where he took off and went to his dorm to lie down.


	5. Reunited

When he woke up a voice in his head said **Goten if you're alive please think yes. **No thought I think he is dead said Goku. Odd not bearing to keep his secret anymore he went to Milly and Tamiya and as they recorded him he said his secret. Milly said "you don't have any proof" then odd left his super sayian form and the school was amazed ass his hair was black. "But…" *Odd screaming* he turned back into his super sayian form and then flew into the air.

"I THINK I FOUND GOTEN" yelled Goku and started flying towards the energy spike.

"As you can see I have held a sec" interrupted by a man flying towards him screamed "GOTEN!" as a tear fell from the man's eye then Goten screamed "DAD!" Then Goten remembered Broly and flew away. "Goten where are you going?" Goku said then Goten stopped "aren't you mad at me I left and Broly killed you and destroyed Earth. Goku said "after Vegeta was in space and found the dragon balls to wish us back everyone missed you not hated you now Goten come home" Goku said and then Goten said "well under one condition" "what is that" Goku said with a smile "if I can come back here every day because this is where I go to school" then Goku and Goten laughed and Goten said before leaving "see you tomorrow" and they flew back home.


End file.
